


Breakdown in Fives

by doctorwhomever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Meta, Poetry, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhomever/pseuds/doctorwhomever
Summary: A dumb meta-poem I made for some reason.





	

A POEM is only as strong  
as the words that make it.  
Language put together like a song  
in a beautiful arrangement  
of lines and stanzas.

But when that arrangement  
the poem’s lines can be read  
is broken, beaten, bullied, bent;  
and the order is ruined, fallen dead,  
out of order.

Lines in turn are dependent on words,  
words that be can ways in written  
Never are they intended; confusing,  
in a written like textbook befuddling,  
an unknown language.

Words that rely on letters;  
without a clear arrangement,  
shoet sword sole irthe igenamn.  
tytreP noso lal uyo teg si tujs a  
combination of shapes.

as MOPE is lyon A gnorts  
as het that drows ekma ti.  
engaLgau ekil ermacs put a getheort  
in a horrifying breakdown  
of lines and stanzas.


End file.
